Transparent
by Mirai-LD
Summary: A one-shot for a look at Irvine and Moonbay's relationship from Moonbay's point of view, R&R and enjoy.


~Disclaimer~

I don¡¦t own zoids, or any of its character (yeah, I wish). But I, as the authoress, do own this fic!! =^x^=

++++++++++++++++++++

=Transparent=

The world is a confusing place.

You can never be too careful; you can never be too sure.

The world is coloured, shades of passionate red, moody blue, mysterious purple, envious green, depressed grey, romantic pink, innocent white, and of course, unpredictable black. Almost everything I know has a colour, whether they are emotions or physical things that are really there.

Everything I know except for one, the relationship between Irvine and I.

Things are so clear when I am with him, sometimes a dab of emotion colour stains it, but those stains are only temporally, it disappears after a few days, and than everything goes back to normal.

Transparent, that¡¦s the word best fitted to describe our relationship. No red, no blue, no purple, no green, okay, I should stop now, you know what I mean. It¡¦s clear because we trust each other; it¡¦s that simple.

Oh, and just in case you haven¡¦t figured it out yet, my name is Moonbay; I¡¦m a transporter on the wastelands.

Other than Irvine, I like money the most, that¡¦s what most wars are about, and if you _ dare_ disagree, I may squish you flat with my Ultrasaurus, and if you _dare_ say the gigantic zoid is _not_ mine, than I _will_ squish you flat.

Okay, I think I¡¦m going off topic now¡K

Irvine and I are so alike, yet so different at the same time, we see through each other, our faith crystallize when we are together, we share secrets no one else knows about, and don¡¦t tell Van, but Irvine still wants to steal Zeke off him. By the way, don¡¦t you _dare_ tell Irvine I just told you that, or you suffer the consequences. Irvine will hunt me down and kill me if he knows I¡¦m not keeping quiet.

Unlike Fiona, I don¡¦t want a red and pink relationship; I wouldn¡¦t mind that once in a while, but _only_ once in a while, it¡¦ll drive me crazy to have so much colour between Irvine and I, so I won¡¦t have it any other way, I like it the way it is.

Yes, I admit, he could get very irritating sometimes, especially during the time when he keeps on saying the Ultrasaurus isn¡¦t mine (hey!! I¡¦m the one piloting it aren¡¦t I??), or when he just have to question about the value of money, but other than those, he is a very charming person, arrogant and messy, yes, but still charming all the same.

But the most important thing is, we understand each other, in more ways than one I might add, why?? I don¡¦t know, but we just do so don¡¦t ask. Our bond is more than just a physical thing, it¡¦s more than that, a lot more than you can ever imagine, if you can think of a list that covers them all, I¡¦ll give you a ride on my Ultrasaurus.

Irvine doesn¡¦t always try to be a hero, that¡¦s what I love the most about him, he knows when to turn and run, his main goal is not to win, but to survive. No offence Fiona, but Van seriously needs to drop the hero act once in a while, it¡¦s starting to get on my nerves, he doesn¡¦t have to protect everything and everyone, and he doesn¡¦t need to win every battle he ever has!!

I know it¡¦s a mean thing to say, but I was kind of happy once when Raven defeated Van, it was sort of amusing. Don¡¦t get me wrong!! I¡¦m not too thrilled about Raven winning, it was just the fact it knocked some senses back in to Van. I am still very mad at Raven for trashing Irvine¡¦s zoid.

His zoid, the Lightning Saix, probably the most important thing to him other than us, I know that because he may like his zoid a lot, but he¡¦s willing to risk trashing it, just so we can defeat the enemy.

The world may be coloured, but at least one thing is clear.

I love him, the charming, caring, arrogant and messy mercenary, Irvine. I always have and I always will, who knows, maybe one day I can even convince him to sell his Lightning Saix!!

Hum¡K I wonder¡K How much money would that make??

++++++++++++++++++++

Authoress¡¦s Ramble:

Okay, that went completely off track, I don¡¦t know exactly what I¡¦ve done, but I think I have totally twisted Moonbay¡¦s personality¡K Ack!!

I might write a chapter two for this, just a short one for the views from Irvine, I¡¦ll think about it¡K But for now, it¡¦s just a one-shot for Moonbay¡K

Leave a review or Moonbay will squish you flat with her Ultrasaurus, I don¡¦t care for flames and ¡§constructive criticisms¡¨ so send them if you feel the desperate need to, it¡¦s not like I¡¦d give a crap about it anyway, I write for my own sheer pleasure, so a few flames ain¡¦t going to stop me.

Thank you all for taking the time to read this fic, catch you all later.

Mirai

P.S. For those of you who haven¡¦t realize yet, I¡¦m LD, the scary insane Shadow lover who pounces all over the place (especially ZE) because she¡¦s a psycho who ran away from mental institution and skips her pills everyday 


End file.
